54th Annual Hunger Games!
by Sapphire4444
Summary: It's time for the 54th annual Hunger Games! What happens when a loner fro District 4, a tech savvy from District 3, and an average kid from District 7 come in the arena? Read more to find out! Rated T to be safe.
1. The Loner

**Hi! Here's a Hunger Games fan-fic my brother and I have been working on, I hope you enjoy.**

 ***Note: This will be based around three characters, each chapter will be in another's POV(point of view)**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games, it belongs to Suzanne Collins, I only own these characters.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

54th Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 1

"Ladies first!" says the woman from the Capitol. She, of course, is wearing some ridiculous get up, with her pink hair up beehive style and strange metallic dress. She prances over to the girl's glass bowl, filled with names. I notice most of them look excited, probably hoping their name gets called. The woman pulls one slip out and heads over to the microphone in the center of the stage.

"Olivia Anderson" the woman says enthusiastically, and a burly girl with brown hair walks up. She looks about 17, one year older than I am, and she has an eager expression on her face. She happily walks over and stands next to the Capitol woman, giving a shout. People cheer.

The woman walks over to the boy's dish next, "Now, for the young men."

"Josh Mugly!" she calls, and people turn to face me. I don't care that I just got picked, what's really bothering me are all the eyes staring at me. I shoot the crowd a glare and make my way up the stage.

The woman smiles, "Here are you're tributes representing District 4 in the 54th annual Hunger Games!"

Nobody volunteers to take my place, and I don't care that they don't.

 **I'll try and get the second chapter up asap!**

 **Please review!**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Alex**


	2. Can't Save Myself

**Hey, I'm back with Chapter 2! I'm going to have Chapter 3 out later today, and possibly Chapter 4, though I'm not sure sure how much time I'll have.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, I only own this story!**

54th Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 2

One thing keeps being replayed in my head, " _I'm going into the arena."_

That annoying lady, the one who drew our names, rushes me and the small girl next to me. "Hurry up, Lucas, Emma. Go to your rooms and your family and friends will be there to wish you off!" She ushers us with one hand on my back, and one hand on the girl's. I'm still too shocked to move much, though, so she's basically shoving my along.

She dumps me into the small room where I'm supposed to say goodbye to my family. Only one problem. I don't want to say goodbye! I've got all my friends at school, my mom, my dad, my brother, too many people I care about! And it's not like I can win and make it back, I'm just an average kid. I love my life here, in District 7, I don't even mind having to work, chopping trees clears my mind. But now, I have to throw it all away!

Suddenly, the door opens and my mom, dad, and brother come piling in, all talking at the same time, in a rush.

"Lucas! Sweetie, it's going to be OK!" my mom starts, brushing her hand on my cheek.

"Mom, I'm 16, I'll be fine."

"Make sure to use an ax, Son! You're already pretty skilled with one now!"

"I'll try and get to one, Dad."

"Hey, Lucas! There are some chicks who like you, you gotta make sure you come home to them!"

"Yeah, Andrew, I don't really care about girls now," I sigh, frustrated. My family can be kind of annoying, but I know they're just worried. "Guys, we don't have much time."

"Oh, Lucas! We're just going to miss you so much!" My mom cries and hugs me, her tears dripping on my blue shirt.

I rub my hand on her back to reassure her, "Mom, it's OK." My dad and brother join the group hug, and soon we're all crying and laughing. I break away from the hug, "Guys, I'm gonna try my best, honest. But, I'm not making any promises."

By now, the Peacekeepers are in the room, pulling my family out. I call out a quick bye but the door is shut now. I already miss my family and friends, but I know in my heart, that there is nothing I can do to save myself.

 **So that's it for Chapter 2! Don't forget to review and follow this story to be alerted when new chapters are published!**

 **Thanks**

 **~Alex**


	3. Shocked

**Hey, I'm back with Chapter 3! I wrote it pretty quick, so I** **apologize** **in advance for any errors. I'm really getting into this story now, so hopefully Chapter 4 will be up in the next two days, as I am going to start writing longer chapters than these first three have been.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, all I own is this story.**

 **Please enjoy!**

54th Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 3

While Trevor and I get in the car which leads to the train, I'm in shock. When we board the train, which will take us to the Capitol, I'm still in shock. Even after I get settled in my seat with a soda in my hand, I'm _still_ in shock.

The fact that me, of all people, is going into the Games, is what's bothering me. My family tried everything to try to help me not get picked. We didn't put in any tesserae and my sister said she'd even volunteer for me if she were eligible to be in the Reaping, but she's 20, two years too old.

Now weak, little, 15 year-old me has gotten picked to try and fight to the death in this year's Games. And if anyone knows me, they know I can't fight if my life depended on it, which right now, it does.

I stare through the glass window and watch as everything I ever loved, my mother, sister, and home, fade into the distance. Well, I know that's the last time I'll ever see District 3 again. Hopefully I die in the bloodbath, quick and easy.

As I sit back down in my seat and take a sip from my sweet drink, my district partner, Trevor Olsen, comes over to me. He has short, red hair, and a face of freckles. He gives me a weak smile, which shows he has a dimple on his left cheek. I try to return it, but I'm not really in the mood to be happy. I've seen Trevor around school, he's 18 years old, and is head of the Robotics team, which I happen to be on. We've talked a bit, but I've mostly stuck with my two other friends on the team.

"Hey, there isn't anything to worry about. You're really smart, you can think of something," Trevor said

"Thanks, but I'm nowhere as smart as you! And I'm definitely not as Beetee!" I respond. I appreciate his efforts at cheering me up, but I know he's just saying that.

This year, my mentor is Beetee. He is my role model, and I've always wanted to meet him and talk to him. Because of how he electrocuted six tributes at once in his Games, he has become famous throughout Panem for creating new and incredible electronics. Now, he's inspired me to become an engineer for the Capitol. Not like it could happen now, but being able to meet Beetee is the only good thing about getting my name drawn in the Reaping.

As the train turns a corner, I see a tunnel up ahead and we enter. I decide this is a good time to find Beetee and try to talk to him, but just as I'm getting up, he enters the room. He takes a seat across from Trevor and I and it takes all my energy not to scream.

I lean over and shake his hand. "Hi Beetee, it's a real honor to meet you, sir," I say politely. "I'm a huge fan of your work. That earpiece, that you can put in your ear and listen to any song, I have every version at home."

"That's fascinating, Rebecca. I am very pleased you enjoy my inventions so much," Beetee responds. I smile, practically jumping out of my skin.

"Because of your work, I've been aspiring to become an engineer for the Capitol!" I say enthusiastically. Then I remember my name was picked and my smile falls. Before I make another comment, the train comes out of the tunnel we've been in for a while, and reveals the beauty that is the Capitol.

I immediately run up to the window and put my hands up to it. There are magnificent skyscrapers that go up to endless heights. Each building is unique, and I'm gawking at the whole scene like a five year-old in a candy store.

Soon, the Capitol people come to the window and wave at Trevor and I, he seems to have joined me. We wave back, and even though I'm starting to feel a bit better about this whole situation, I'm still shocked at it too.

 **So that's it for Chapter 3! I hope you liked it. Now you know the three main characters, Josh, Lucas, and Rebecca. From now on I'll be writing each chapter by alternating POV. And don't worry, this will get very interesting, very soon!**

 **Please review!**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Alex**


	4. Meet The Tributes

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting in a while! Especially with this story. I've had some serious Writer's Block, I couldn't think at all of how I was going to write this chapter, I think it turned out ok. I'm not too happy about it though, I kind of rushed through it. I have the whole Games planned, so I really just want to get to that, but I'm still going to make these chapters leading up to the Games as good as I can.**

 **As far as my "Blue Rain" Gruvia story, I've had Writer's Block with that as well. I have Chapter 4 half finished and I don't know what to do with it, so I'm going to try and get this story finished first, then work on that.**

 **The problem is, I get a new story idea, get really excited about it, then I have no idea what to do with it. And it causes you guys to have to wait months to read the next part. I'm really sorry about that.**

 **I also have an idea for a Pokemon XY story, based off of my journey when I played Pokemon X, so I started that, but I won't post any of it until I'm done with this, so that'll be coming soon!**

 **And while I'm working on that, I think I'll write some one-shots, because all these multi-chapter stories are** ** _a lot._** **I have an idea for a Franticshipping and a Kalosshipping one-shot, so expect those as well.**

 **Sorry for this whole thing, I just really needed to tell you guys what was up. Now, enough of my rambling! Read the story!**

54th Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 4: Josh

I sat on the couch in the "living room" area thing. The other girl from my district, don't remember her name, is sitting on one of the couches next to mine, with the other people on my team. One of them is my mentor, but I could care less who the rest are. I'm the only one on this couch too, I didn't want to sit with the rest.

We were on the couch to watch the recaps of the reaping, and it was starting now. I could care less who most of the other tributes are too, except for the careers. I don't plan on forming an alliance with them though. I'm more of a "lone wolf".

District 1 is called. Some girl gets called, but this other oriental girl volunteers, she looks menacing. I think her name is Claire Wu, and she looks excited to get in the Games, like she wants to chop someone's head off. I'll look out for her. The other kid, Bob Iob, whatever the heck _that_ name is, looks pretty happy as well.

Next is District 2. Semem Knad and Joe Shmo are the people this time. They look pretty strong. Possible threats.

The two kids from District 3, Rebecca Polley and Trevor Olsen, look weak. I won't have to worry about them.

Then I'm on the screen. Eh, okay.

Tedison Nosidet and Jessica Pepe are the weaklings from District 5. They both cried when their name's were called.

The girl from Six, Tia Bkcilc, looks weak too, but the guy, Ekoms Deew, looks a bit tougher. He has a weird name, but he might last past the cornucopia.

Some girl named Emma something is from Seven. She won't be a problem. Lucas Kong is the guy, he doesn't look as weak as the others, but he doesn't look strong.

District 8 is now on. When the girl, Tee Baag, was called, she cried. And Poons Dogg also looked pretty scared about it. Honestly, what kind of names are these?

Speaking of weird names, the tributes from District 9 were named Bee Cummins and Tker Boon. They're pretty scrawny.

Simon Nomis and Chananda Riva are the two from Ten. Definitely not a threat.

The boy from Eleven is Jun Martinez. He looks kind of shady, and not weak. The girl though, Theodora Traylor, looks pathetic.

Naturally the tributes from Twelve are the weakest. Larisa Buchvarov looks the weakest out of everyone who has been called, and that's saying something. And something is seriously wrong with Walloughby Wednesday, the boy. I don't know if it's just his terrible name, or I don't even know what, but he is the scrawniest kid I've ever seen, and he kinda looks excited to have gotten called. Maybe he thinks he has a shot.

The Capitol people on TV, I don't even know their names, close the Reapings.

"So Josh, what do you think about the tributes this year?", one of the people in the room asks me.

I shrug, "Eh, I don't really care about them. I guess that girl from One might be strong?"

The woman raises her eyebrows. "What about anyone else?"

"Nope, I think I got a pretty good shot."

 **Sorry if it wasn't my best! I'm going to go post Chapter 5 right now! Bye!**

 **~Alex**


	5. Chariots

**Heyyy! So here's Chapter 5, I think I did much better with this one than the last one. Hope you enjoy!**

54th Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 5: Lucas

So today is basically the start of it all; chariots. I'm kind of excited. I mean, even though I'm heading towards my death, why not enjoy what the Capitol has to offer as well, right? I already had a great night's sleep in my super comfortable bed, which, by the way, has 15 different massage settings! Plus, the shower has so many different scented soaps, it's incredible!

I realize I should probably get out of bed, so I get up and go to the dining room. My whole crew is there, from my mentor to my stylist. My district partner has already gone with her crew, probably to get ready for the ceremony or to get lectures about how to behave.

After a quick breakfast, because I slept in, I head down to my room with my prep team. They shower me and shave me and do a bunch of other unnecessary things to me. We walk out back into my room to see my costume and it's a tree. No surprise there, for the past couple of years the tributes from District 7 have been trees.

Once I'm dressed, my prep team and I meet by the elevator with Emma and her team. We go down and into the "Lobby" area, where there are a few tributes already waiting. They're standing by their horses and chariots. I notice how every horse and chariot is multi colored, just like the people in the Capitol.

We make our way to ours, and my mentor starts explaining to Emma and I what we need to do. I'm not listening though. Instead, I investigate the tributes who are arriving. I don't remember everyone, but some names stick. I notice right away the District 1 and 2 tributes. They're strong and look very confident. Claire, the girl from One, was someone I definitely remember. She is oriental, and her hair is shiny and black, and she looks brutal. She actually has a look of murder in her eyes, and she glares at anyone she makes eye contact with.

While most of the tributes look scared and insecure, probably how I look right now, that kid from District 12, Walloughby Wednesday, is off the wall. He's practically jumping in place, like he wants to run over to everyone and become their friend. I assume his mentor told him not to, though.

Speaking of tributes I remember, Joe Shmo, the boy from District 2, is making his way over to my chariot right now. He looks about 17, and is tall and muscular. He has a very friendly smile, but he's a career, so I won't trust it.

He looks right at me and sticks out his hand, "Hi, I'm Joe Shmo! You must be Lucas Kong, it's nice to meet you!"

I look at him quizzically, then slowly give him my hand. He shakes it and wow, he has a strong grip! If he notices my weird expression, he doesn't show it. He's looking at me with such a nice face, maybe he's just being genuine?

"So what are you doing over here?", I ask him.

"Just wanted to say 'Hi!'", he says.

Joe Shmo's mentor calls him back to his chariot. He turns to me, "Well, I'll see you in training!". He waves goodbye, then runs over to his team.

Well, that was weird. I wonder what he was actually doing over here? Before I can ponder it anymore, we have to get in our chariots.

I watch as District 1 goes out into the crowd first, people cheer. They always cheer loudest for the Careers.

Before I know it, District 6 is heading out the door, and I'm next. I can't believe I'm just realizing this now, it'll be the first time the crowd will see me in person! Now I'm starting to feel nervous. What will they think of me? This is the first time I can impress them, so I can get sponsors!

As our horses start to trot out of the little room we're in and out onto the runway, I'm blinded by lights. I can hear the crowd cheering and applauding. My eyes adjust to the spotlights and I see the Capitol crowd. They are dressed as strangely as usual, wearing abstract colors and patterns. And they have their hair and skin dyed different colors and patterns as well. Some even have cat ears or tiger tails surgically added!

After the initial shock of the scene, I realize we're about halfway down the runway, soon District 8 will be released, and I want to make an impression. I wave at the crowd, and they cheer. I wave a bit more, and show a bit more smile, until I'm actually enjoying it! The crowd loves it, they wave back and shout, it's actually kind of fun!

We make it to the end, and our horses stop at a designated place, so when everyone is there, it sort of makes a pattern. My chariot is parked next to District 3's. I see the two tributes, I don't remember the guy's name and I think the girl's name is Rebecca? They're dressed in green matching outfits with wire looking designs. They're supposed to represent electronics, since they're from District 3. Rebecca looks over at me, half-smiles, and slightly waves. I wave back at her.

By now, all the tributes and their chariots are at the end of the runway. The Anthem of Panem is playing, and President Snow is up at the podium, giving a speech to the Capitol. It's stuff about how we are the lucky 24 people who got chosen to fight for Panem in this year's games.

When that's over, Emma and I walk back to our mentors and head back up to our floor. We then get a lecture on how we did pretty good during the chariot ceremony, and how we need to rest up because training starts tomorrow.

During dinner, we talk about what to do during training. Our mentors tell us to use the survival stations most of the time, like edible plants and fire starting. They told us to try out a variety of weapons, we won't necessarily get an ax in the arena.

Most of all, they told us to make some friends. Training is a time to for alliances, and they want us to do just that.

I go to bed thinking about tomorrow. Training is possibly the most important time before the games, and I have to go into it barely knowing anything tomorrow.

 **There ya go! Also, here are all the name references from last chapter, see if you got any right!?**

 **District 1 boy, Bob Iob, Iob is "boi" backwards.**

 **District 2 girl, Semem Knad, it's "dank memes" backwards.**

 **District 2 boy, Joe Shmo, that one is a little obvious.**

 **District 5 boy, Tedison Nosidet, Nosidet is "Tedison" backwards.**

 **District 5 girl, Jessica Pepe, Pepe as in "Pepe the frog".**

 **District 6 boy, Ekoms Deew, it's "smoke weed" backwards.**

 **District 6 girl, Tia Bkcilc, it's "clickbait" backwards.**

 **District 8 boy, Poons Dogg, Poons is "Snoop" backwards, so it's "Snoop Dogg".**

 **District 8 girl, Tee Baag, it's just a misspelled version of "tea-bag".**

 **District 9 boy, Tker Boon, it's "rekt nOOb" backwards.**

 **District 10 boy, Simon Nomis, Nomis is "Simon" backwards.**

 **That's it! All the rest were randomly generated, except for Josh, Lucas, Rebecca, and Claire.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Alex**


End file.
